LOCALSCRIPT213 Mystery
It was a beautiful day, i woke up, took a bath, ate breakfast, and then played ROBLOX. So i started to search something about "greg" mysteries, and then i found a weird game, called Aw aware> It was made by "Greg", the thumbnail was a tunnel with broken, junk filled swords, and 2 red and white collided eyes, the description said " Play it, if you dare to get beautiful scripts. " I was always been a skid in "Voidacity's Script Builder", so i played the game, i was a idiot to play the game. THE GAME The game starts of in a mansion, with a secret room, so i entered the gate, and i saw a NPC, the NPC's name was "Greg", the NPC was different, instead of clicking a button or click his body to talk with him, it was like a automatic real player, because when i said "Hello?" then he replied "Hi, why did you came here?" I was shocked from that script, so i thought the maker of the game was a "Script Master". So i talked with him. Here is our conversation. __________________________________________ Me : "Hello?" Greg : "Hi, why did you come here?" Me : "I came here because of the description." Greg : "Before you enter, let me give you a advice." Greg : "2 Doors, 1 script, one infected, hundreds of viruses." Me : "I don't know what that means." Greg : "You will, soon... Just remember what i said." Greg Disappears without a trace.- __________________________________________ So i got inside the mansion, and also, i was shocked that not only the game was so scripted, but also because it's really detailed. In the mansion, there are two doors. So i thinked about what door should i enter... Until few minutes, i realized.. That thing that "Greg" talked about was it! When i realized that, i was a dumb guy to fell for that, so i entered the WRONG DOOR, i saw something, it was a long hall, i mean a REALLY long hall, then when i tried to exploit the game and speed myself, the FE was so scripted. even i can't inject Protosmasher and SKIDMA, when i tried so many exploits, even paid RC7 and Raindrop, the chat said "COLLIDEDVIRUS : There is nothing you can do, you won't get me THAT fast with that dumb paid exploits.". So i just walked normally without exploits, then in the end, there was a board saying, "BEHIND YOU" Then i looked behind, and it was the fragile and scariest thing ever, a doll speaking NPC, and singed "I... AM... SO... HAPPY..." then the game shutted down, but the shut down was different, it said "See you later, i will let you spend time enjoying the C0RRUPT3D VIRUS." I was feared so much that i hadn't played ROBLOX for 7 months now. Will he come back soon? _______________________________________________________________________________________________ This may have cliches, sorry for that. Anyway, my username on ROBLOX is slendernoel1225. Stay tuned for part 2! | END OF PART 1 |